


all that glistens isn't gold

by lavenderlotion



Series: patience found like diamonds [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Businessmen, Domme Emma Frost, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Public Display of Affection, Submissive Angel Salvadore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Angel knew what a girl wearing her skin as a weapon looked like, and Emma was one of the sharpest knives she’d ever seen.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: patience found like diamonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679518
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	all that glistens isn't gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> For the prompt: **”…in public.”** from this ask meme!

Angel was well accustomed to feeling like property. With the life she’d lived, she’d spent more years being owned by men than she had as her own damn person. Which had meant different things over the years, but had most recently meant working as a stripper to get by and, when she needed to, more than she liked to think about. For as long as she could remember, though, she’d been the property of shitty fucking men in one way or another. 

Now? Now she was owned by Emma. 

Being owned by Emma was  _ nothing _ like being owned by old, rich white men. Was nothing like being owned by Sebastian, either, which hadn’t even lasted a whole day ‘till she’d been Emma’s. Now that Sebastian was gone, killed by Erik, she didn’t have to worry about the creep ever again. At first, she’d thought she was only Emma’s so Sebastian couldn’t have her—she didn’t miss the way the fucker looked at her. Hell, it was half the reason she’d gone with him in the first place; nothing beat old money and Sebastian  _ dripped  _ with it. 

But Sebastian was also a creep, who’d watched her with something dangerous in his eyes. That very first day, when Emma had been waiting for them in the ship to share a drink with Sebastian, Angel’d happily gone to her the minute she asked. ‘Cause while there was something dangerous in Sebastian’s eyes, something Angel’d seen before and never wanted to see again, there was nothing like that in Emma’s. 

Emma’s eyes, which were fucking gorgeous, held nothing but safety. They were kind, and gentle in the way the rest of her wasn’t. Angel knew what a girl wearing her skin as a weapon looked like, and Emma was one of the sharpest knives she’d ever seen. She wasn’t sharp with Angel and she... she loved her for it. 

Being Emma’s was... everything Angel had never known she needed. From the minute they’d begun their relationship and their contract—Emma had been very clear they had both, separate from one another—Emma had given her everything she needed before she even knew she needed it. She’d never had  _ nothing _ like what she had with Emma, and Angel knew she’d do everything in her power to make sure she never lost it. 

Like going to social parties with a bunch of rich ass white people. She knew what Emma did was important. Sure, Angel didn’t actually give a fuck about  _ what _ it was that Emma did, but seeing as it kept them in their penthouse, she knew her job mattered. Mattered or not, though, Angel was only here ‘cause Emma had battered her eyes and asked. 

She looked across the ballroom now, where Emma was standing only a few feet away, and Angel spent a few minutes taking in how goddamn gorgeous she was. The dress she had on was the most elegant thing Angel’d ever seen: long, flowing pieces of silk made up her skirt and billowed out when she walked. The top was a cut real low, making it very clear Emma wasn’t wearing anything underneath but filling it out all the same. Silk from the bodice draped over her shoulders and fell down her back in another long piece of flowing fabric. 

In the sea of businessmen donning black suits, she stood out perfectly. Angel felt a smile twist her lips as the sight of her, taking in her perfectly curled hair and expertly applied makeup with a widening smile, feeling her heart start to race at just how pretty she was and knowing that she was hers. 

Because as much as he belonged to Emma, Emma belonged her to. 

She caught her eye, and Angel felt her cheeks flush at being caught staring. She didn’t bow, not yet, and kept their eyes locked together as Emma smirked at her, sending her heart racing even faster. Her favourite part was the give and take. It made her give feel so much better. 

“C’mere, sugar,” Emma called to her real gently, barely loud enough for her to hear. It wouldn’t have mattered—Angel had long since memorized the way her lips shaped those words. While she hadn’t taken a tone, Angel still knew it wasn’t a question. There wasn’t all that much that Emma asked her that was a question; Angel was always happy to follow orders, especially when they were from the woman she loved. 

She pranced over on a pair of sky-high heels, jet black and glossy, feeling the lace of the little black dress she was wearing cling to her hips. Emma had dressed her, this evening, and the heels were high enough she’d done a few practice laps through their bedroom just to make sure she wouldn’t fall. Angel hadn’t seen what Emma was wearing until they were leaving, ordered to kneel in the living room and wait patiently once she was dressed and...

Well, Emma certainly liked the way they contrasted one another. 

It only took a few long strides to make it to Emma’s side, the off-the-shoulder sleeves hugging her arms as she moved. Angel felt eyes on her as she walked—there’d been eyes on her all night with what Emma had dressed her in—and couldn’t help the smile on her face as she tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder where ringlets were cascading down her back. 

“This is my Angel,” Emma introduced her to the couple she was standing with, which caused her blush to darken as she bid a polite greeting to the man and woman in front of them. She didn’t meet their eyes on purpose; Angel knew where her place was and what Emma was playing at by bringing her. 

Emma cleared her throat, just a soft, gentle sound, and Angel cast her eyes back up to her girlfriend. 

It was easy to read her face. Angel felt her blush deepen further—it was one thing for a businesswoman like Emma Frost to keep a pretty girl on her arm, it was another to claim her—but Angel shuffled forward until her front was pressed along Emma’s side, tangling both of her hands with Emma’s fingers and feeling the lace of her long sleeves press against her palms. The kiss she learned up for—because Emma was wearing heels just as high and was already taller—was a sweet, gentle thing. Emma captured her top lip between both of her own and Angel let out a soft sight. 

When she finally drew back she felt every eye in the room on her. 

By the twinkling of Emma’s irises, she felt it too. By the twist of her lips, she planned it that way. 

“Now, Bruce, as I was saying...” Angel let Emma’s words fall away from her focus seeing as she was clearly addressing the man she was with, but clung to her hand as she rested her head against Emma’s shoulder in a perfect show of submission. It wasn’t that type of gathering, but it wasn’t Angel’s first time at a party like this one. 

Eyes were on them for a reason, she was sure. After all, Emma was as spectacular a businesswoman as she was a partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
